


30 things about us

by pastelviper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, More Tags Coming Soon, Other, Romance, Slow Romance, i use the fanname 'adrian crevan' for Undertaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelviper/pseuds/pastelviper
Summary: This is using an OTP challenge that i found on tumblr as exercise for both my english and my writing style (since i love experimenting)





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is using an OTP challenge that i found on tumblr as exercise for both my english and my writing style (since i love experimenting)

**{ Meeting }**

 

Their first meeting was, actually, only a blur now.  
They don’t know anymore if was Grell peaking from behind her brothers who was coming to live in the apartment in front of their or if it was Adrian, remembering a little head with rebellious red hair fighting from behind the mean brother & sister that were doing everything to not let that little head to closer and saw what was happening.  
Maybe their first meeting wasn’t a solid memory anymore but all the others that happened in the next years were more vivid: a few of them even unforgetable.  
They saw each other grow older.  
They saw friends come and go.  
They saw...lovers…?  
They saw lovers?  
Mmmh...maybe a few.  
Maybe they saw more ‘walk of shame’s than proper lovers.  
But it was better like this.  
For both.  
Growing up is complicate.  
Both if you realize that your body disgust you, that it’s wrong, both if you realize that you love to look what’s inside other people’s body, even if it’s wrong.  
No one told them how complicated it could be.  
You are a freak if you want to dress up as your opposite sex, even if it makes you happy.  
You are a freak if you want to stay among dead things, even if it makes you happy.  
So, they are two freaks living on the opposite side of the same corridor.  
Two freaks that realized too late to have the answer of their problems...on the opposite side of the same corridor.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my writing style is a bit odd, I'm used to write very complex sentences & introspective things in my first language so i apologize if i sound strange :')

**{ Realization }**

 

When you walk out of an antiques-oddities shop with a jar filled of formaldehyde and an half floating deformed brain & full nerves’ system you can’t not realize your feelings.  
It was like this, standing at the bus stop waiting for the the bus that would bring her home, that Grell faced for the first time her feelings for her friend.  
The trip back home was the deepest emotional one she ever had, like travelling on a bus don’t transform you in an introspective poet.  
She held the jar at her chest tightly, her eyes half closed and her head very close to be pressed on the glass.  
The sun changed her surroundings’ color, making them match her hair more while the time was passing.  
She wasn’t happy to realize her feelings.  
She didn’t want.  
They never gave her something good.  
Only scars.  
Unlike the other girls,unfortunately, the bloom of a new love would bring only bad times, for her.  
She wasn’t a weak girl but more she was getting close to her destination and more that damn jar was getting heavier.  
Carefully hopping off the bus she told herself to fuck off everything, she couldn’t ruin the only good long time relationship she had.  
She just wanted to make him happy.  
That’s what friends do.  
That’s what you do for the people you care of, in an romantic way or not.  
She wouldn’t fuck everything up.  
Not with him.  
-You know the way.  
One of Adrian’ sisters opened the door of their home, letting her in, barely looking at the gift: ‘those two weirdos’.  
Of course she knew it, so she went for the black door, the one the farest from the principal one, the one separate from the other bedrooms, in a total different hallway.  
She slowly placed the huge jar on the floor to take her phone: he was always too absorbed in his studies to be able to hear if someone was knocking at his door or calling him out, so she just learned to call him or text him.  
After a few rings the door opened and the tall boy smiled at her.  
-You look too light-handed to call it a day of good shopping  
He joked giggling on the doorframe.  
-And of course you look glasses-less, you blind fossil  
She said picking up her gift, making him stop his deepened giggles.  
-Oh…  
He said softly, moving his bangs and placing his not-so-considerate silver glasses.  
-You are always studying so hard  
She started handling the jar to him.  
-You deserve a gift  
She finished lifting her shoulders a bit, starting to feel her shyness peaking on the surface.  
The silvernette took the heavy object with great care, deeply moved by the gesture of his friend.  
-Where did you find it?  
He asked, examining it with delicateness.  
-It’s the one with the teratoma*.  
He said quitely, not looking like the creep boy that everyone avoids.  
-The gross evil twin in the brain one,yeah.  
She said with a mild disgusted expression on her face: she was into gross stuff too but hey, she had her limits too.  
That coarse recap made him laugh beautifully.  
-Yeah, the evil twin in the brain one  
He said incredibly pleased of the girl’s gift.  
-The owner of the shop you love told me that he had found one, so i took it  
She answered then.  
-You don’t have one and you seemed so interested  
She explained, like it was a meaningless gesture.  
-Thank you, lil girl.  
He told her, caressing her cheek as he usually do with her when they are alone, calling her with his special name for her.  
-You are very kind  
He added giggling lightly.  
-No  
She started, softly, looking at him, relaxed.  
-You are.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind and comment :D!


End file.
